An Old Friend From The Past
by CazzKirommyContestshipping
Summary: KiraXTommy fic. An old friend from the past comes to Reefside. Tommy and Kira's relationship gets broken apart. If you don't like Kirommy or are uncomfortable with the teacher/student relationship then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Kirommy fic.

 **Conner, Ethan, Kira, Tommy, Trent and Hayley were all sat in the cyberspace after closing time talking about their earlier battle against the White Terrorsaurus. They heard a knock at the door and immediately stopped talking about it.**

 _"Who's that? They know it's closed. There's a big sign out front" Conner said._

 _"I dunno, maybe one of the customers left something here" Ethan replied._

 _"Yeah but we all tidied up and none of us found anything" Trent replied._

 _"Will someone just go answer it instead of sitting here, talking about it" Kira stated._

Hayley got up off the seat and went over to the door and unlocked it. When she opened it, stood there was a brown haired woman.

Hayley knew who she was, Tommy had told her about their relationship in the past but she decided to play along.

 _"I was told I'd find Tommy Oliver here" The girl said._

 _"Erm yeah, he's just inside here. Who are you?" Hayley questioned._

 _"I'm an old friend of his. Kimberly" The girl said._

 _"Tommy, it's someone for you. Do you want me to let them in?"_

 _"Yeah sure" Tommy replied._

 _"Come in" Hayley said._

 **He recognised her instantly. He was shocked at who he saw. She was the last person, he thought would be at the door. After she sent that letter to him, he thought he'd never see her again.**

 _"Kim, is that you?" He asked._

 _"Yeah. Hey Tommy. Long time, no see" Kim replied._

 _"Yeah" Tommy replied._

 _"Doctor O, are you gonna introduce us?" Conner questioned._

 _"Oh yeah. Erm, this is Kimberly. One of my old friends" Tommy said._

 _"Hey guys. You can call me Kim" Kimberly said._

 _"Hey" the others replied._

 _"This is Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent and Hayley" Tommy said._

Conner got up off his seat.

 _"Nice to meet you" Conner said as he held his hand out for her to shake._

 _"Yeah, same" Kim replied and shook his hand._

 _"You guys should go home. Tommy and Kimberly need to talk and you have studying to do, you've got your final exams this week" Hayley said._

 _"But why can't we stay? It was getting interesting" Conner replied._

 _"Because they need to talk and they don't want you guys listening in" Hayley replied._

 _"Conner only wants to stay because he thinks She's fine. Conner, she's too old for you. No offence" Ethan said._

 _"None taken" Kim replied._

 _"Yeah. Conner lets leave them to it" Kira said._

Kira, Trent and Ethan all grabbed Conner's arms and took him outside.

 _"Bye Guys" They all shouted._

 _"See you later" Doctor O replied._

 _"Bye guys!" Hayley and Kim said._

 _"I'm gonna leave you guys to it aswell. Besides I've got some work to do. Tommy, lock up when you're done?" Hayley said._

 _"Sure" Tommy replied._

 _"Thanks. See you later" Hayley said._

 _"Bye Hayley" Tommy said._

She leaves and goes to the Dino Lair.

 **Back at the Cyberspace**

 _"Kim, what are you doing here? And how did you know I was in Reefside?" Tommy asked._

 _"I wanted to see you. I found out from Adam" Kim answered._

 _"You still talk to Adam?" Tommy questioned._

 _"Yeah and the others. It's just you I lost touch with after the... Letter" Kim answered._

 _"Yeah, well I didn't think you'd want to see me again so I just didn't even try" Tommy said._

 _"I know. I get it Tommy but they'll always be that part of me that still loves you. You were my first real love" Kim replied._

 _"Kim, we can't go back to how we were. I don't think it would work" Tommy said and grasped her hand._

 _"I know, but we can try. Maybe we could meet for coffee or something. I'm here for a couple days anyway" Kim said._

 _"We can meet for coffee just as friends though, okay?" Tommy asked._

 _"Okay. So tomorrow?" Kim questioned._

 _"Yeah I can do tomorrow" Tommy answered._

 _"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then" Kim replied._

 _"I'll message you the details" Tommy said._

 _"Yeah, here's my number" Kim replied then passed him the paper._

 _"Okay. Thanks" Tommy replied._

They both walk over to the door. Tommy switched off the lights and then locked up.

 _"See you tomorrow" Kim said as she hugged him._

 _"Yeah bye" He hugged her back and she left._

 **He texted Kim on the way to the Dino Lair** _ **"Hey Kim. It's Tommy. The place we're going tomorrow is called Reefside Cafe. See you tomorrow"**_ **he put the zipcode on the bottom of the message and sent it.**

 _ **Kim replied almost straight away "Hey. Okay. Meet at 12. See you tomorrow xx"**_

 _ **"Tommy replied "okay"**_

 **At the Dino Lair**

He went inside and saw Hayley sitting at the computers.

 _"Hey" Tommy said._

 _"Oh hey. Did you have a nice catch up?" Hayley asked._

 _"We didn't really catch up. We just talked" Tommy answered._

 _"Oh. Has she gone now?" Hayley questioned._

 _"No. She said she's here for a couple days so we're meeting for coffee tomorrow" Tommy answered._

She was shocked. She looked at him.

 _"Don't look at me like that. We're meeting as friends" He said._

 _"You know you have a girlfriend, right?" Hayley said._

 _"What are you talking about?" Tommy questioned_

 _"Oh come on, don't you think I've noticed the way you and Kira act around each other" Hayley said._

 _"We're just friends" Tommy replied._

 _"No, you're not. You two are dating, aren't you?" Hayley questioned._

 _"Fine. Yes we are. How long have you known?" Tommy asked._

 _"Not long. A few days, but that's cos you haven't been dating for more than a few days, am I right?" Hayley answered._

 _"Yeah but why didn't you sayanything when Kim turned up. You know who she is" He asked._

 _"Yes I know who she is. I didn't say anything because that's your job. I'm not gonna tell Kira or the others that you and Kim were more than just friends. You need to tell the guys, most of all Kira" She replied._

 _"I will. Just not yet" Tommy said._

 _"Tommy, you need to tell Kira who she is or you're gonna end up hurting her" Hayley said._

 _"I know and I will. Just when the time is right" Tommy replied._

 _"Tomorrow. If you don't, you'll have to deal with me" Hayley replied._

 _"Okay. Fine. I'll tell them tomorrow" Tommy said._

 _"Good. Now get on with some work. We need to finish this if we're gonna get home some time tonight" Hayley replied._

 _"Okay" Tommy said._

 **The end of chapter one! More coming your way! Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

 **Kira had got up earlier than usual because her and Tommy had planned to go out today. So she was getting ready to go out. She was really excited to go on her first official date with Tommy. After she'd got ready she ran downstairs and poured some cereal into a bowl and ate it. She ran out of the door, locked it then drove to Tommy's house.**

 **She knocked on the door. Tommy had only just got up himself. "Who's that?" Tommy thought to himself. He walked to the door and opened it. He was surprised that it was Kira there.**

 _"Kira, what are you doing here? He questioned._

 _"You don't remember? We said we'd go out together today" Kira answered as she went inside._

 _"I'm so sorry, I totally forgot" Tommy replied._

 _"Don't worry about it. Just go and get ready and then we can go out" Kira said._

 _"I can't. I said I'd meet up with Kim in a couple of hours" Tommy replied._

 _"Should I be worried about you two?" Kira questioned. Kira looked away from him._

 _He brought her face back to him "Come on, I love you" Tommy replied._

 _"That doesn't answer my question though" Kira stated._

 _"You don't need to worry about us. We're just friends, I promise" Tommy replied then he kissed her._

 _"Okay then. But can we do something together later? I can tell my mom I'm stopping at Laura's house" Kira asked._

 _"Yeah of course we can. We could watch a movie" Tommy answered._

 _"Perfect" Kira replied._

 _"I'll see you later then" Tommy said._

 _"Yeah see you later" Kira said. She kissed his cheek then left._

* * *

 **Two hours later**

Kira had dropped her car off at home and had asked Conner, Ethan and Trent to meet her at the Cyberspace and she was on her way there.

Meanwhile, Tommy was waiting for Kim to come to the café. A few minutes later, she arrived.

 _"Hey Tommy" Kim said._

 _"Hey. I thought we could sit outside, since it was so nice out" Tommy replied._

 _"Great" Kim said as she sat down._

 _"So how've you been doing?" Kim asked._

 _"Good. I've been working a lot. I'm a teacher now at Reefside high" Tommy answered._

 _"Oh wow. That's great" Kim said._

 _"What are you up to now? Still doing Gymnastics?" Tommy questioned._

 _"Of course" she replied then smiled._

 _"Great" Tommy replied._

 _"I actually wanted to tell you something" Kim said.  
"What is it?" Tommy asked._

 _"That letter was a mistake. I'm so sorry" Kim replied._

 _"It's okay" he said then took her hands in his._

She leaned in and they kissed. A long, passionate kiss.

 **Meanwhile, Kira was walking to the Cyberspace and noticed Tommy across the street. "Oh my god" she thought to herself. She couldn't bear to look at it any longer, she ran home as fast as she could, she ran upstairs to her room and laid on her bed, she was in tears. "Why would he do something like that to me?" "He said they were only friends" "what do I do?" She thought herself.**

 **Back at the café**

Tommy had finally realised what was happening and pushed Kim away.

 _"I can't do this. I'm not in love with you anymore. There's someone else who's important to me now. This was such a stupid mistake!" Tommy yelled._

 _"But Tommy..." Kim replied_

 _"No! I can't do this! Don't ever come see me again!" Tommy yelled._

 **He got in his car and drove home. Tommy was so angry at himself for letting that happen. "What do I tell Kira? I can't lie to her" He thought to himself. Around 5 minutes later, he arrived at home. He went inside and laid on the couch thinking about what he was going to tell Kira.**

 **At Kira's house**

 **She picked up her phone and texted Tommy** ** _"Hey. I can't come round tonight my Mom won't let me come out cos I've got an exam tomorrow. Sorry. Bye"_**

 **She also texted Conner** ** _"Hey Conner, change of plan, I can't come and meet you guys. I feel really ill, so I think it would be best for me to stay at home. Sorry"_**

 **Back at Tommy's house**

 **Tommy's cell phone beeped and he picked it up. He looked at the message. He texted her back** ** _"Okay, see you tomorrow"_** **Then he put it back on the wondered what was going on with her. Her mom had let her out before, so why not tonight.**

 _ **He picked up his phone and called Conner.  
"Doctor O, what's up?"**_

 _ **"Is Kira with you?"**_

 _ **"She was supposed to be but she just texted to cancel. She said she felt really ill, why?"**_

 _ **"Okay. I was just wondering, erm...we were supposed to be meeting up for some training tonight and she cancelled on me to"**_

 _ **"Oh right, I guess she really is ill then. I mean she wouldn't cancel on training if it wasn't something really important"**_

 _ **"Yeah, you're right. See you guys tomorrow then"**_

 _ **"Yeah bye"**_

Tommy hung up.

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Kira had her final two exams today one in Math and one in Science. She'd come in early to do some studying before her Math exam. She was walking up to the library when she heard a familiar voice shout her from behind. She stopped and saw Tommy. "Why did he have to see me now?" Kira thought to herself.**

 _"I can't stop, I need to get to the library to do some studying" Kira said._

 _"But I need to talk to you" Tommy replied._

 _"It'll have to wait. I need to go" Kira said then walked up the stairs towards the Library._

Tommy was confused, she'd always had time to talk to him before but he also understood she had her final two exams today.

* * *

 **An hour later**

 **Kira was waiting outside her Math class for the teacher to let them in for the exam. A few minutes later, the teacher let them in and Kira went inside and took her seat. When she sat down, she was just about to write her name down when Tommy walked past outside the classroom. She saw him smile at her and chose to ignore him, she looked back to the paper and started writing her name.**

 **Tommy wondered why she didn't at least smile back at him. "She's been acting weird all day" "I need to talk to her" he thought to himself.**

 **Lunch time**

 **Tommy was sat down at one of the tables in the cafeteria eating his Lunch.**

 **Kira came into the cafeteria, she was going to go get some Lunch but she saw Tommy sitting at one of the tables. So she turned around and headed towards the exit.**

 **Tommy saw her leaving, he was just about to go over to her when one of the other teachers came over to the table. So he sat back down and spoke to the teacher.**

 **After Lunch**

 **Kira was heading to Doctor Oliver's class to do her final exam. "Oh great, why did my last exam have to be Science? Now I've got to see Tommy again. This is gonna be so awkward and I can't even avoid him this time" Kira thought to herself. She got to the classroom and her class had already gone in.**

 **She stood outside and took a deep breath and then she went inside and sat down at her desk. The bell rang and she started her exam.**

* * *

 **A few hours later**

 **The exam had finished and all the students were filing out of the classroom. Kira had just finished packing her stuff up and was just walking towards the door when she heard a voice** " _Miss Ford, can I talk to you?"_ **It was Tommy's voice that called out to her.**

She sighed as she closed the door and then walked over and sat on one of the students desks _"what's up?" She questioned._

 _"Don't you think I've noticed that you've been avoiding me all day?" Tommy questioned._

 _"I haven't been avoiding you" Kira answered._

 _"Yes you have" Tommy replied._

 _"Whatever. What did you want anyway?" Kira asked._

 _"Well I need to tell you something" Tommy answered._

 _"Is this the same thing you NEEDED to tell meearlier?" Kira replied._

 _"Yeah" Tommy said._

 _"Go ahead" Kira replied._

 _"Remember when I told you yesterday that you didn'thave to worry about me and Kim" Tommy said._

 _"Yeah what about it?" Kira asked._

 _"I was telling you the truth but I need to tell you something that I should've told you and the others as soon as she turned up. When we were both high school students we dated for a while..."_

 _"How long is a while?" Kira interrupted._

 _"About 3 years but then she left to go follow her dreams to be a famous gymnast. A year later, she wrote me a letter saying that she'd fallen in love with someone else. So we broke up" Tommy said._

 _"So if you broke up, why is she here to see you? I mean normallyif you break up with someone you generally don't wanna see them again" Kira replied._

 _"Well she decided to put the whole relationship behind her and she wants to be friends again. We were friends before we started dating" Tommy said._

 _"Okay. Is there anything else you NEED to tell me or can I go now?" Kira asked._

 _"You can go" Tommy answered._

 _"Good. Oh and when you're supposed to be telling people the truth, make sure it's everything and not just the bits you WANT to tell them" Kira replied then walked out._

 _Tommy ran after her "and what's that supposed to mean?" He asked._

 _"Nothing." She replied as she continued to walk away._

 _He walked over to her and grabbed her arm "There's no way that wasn't supposed to mean anything. What do you think I haven't told you?" Tommy replied._

 _"Oh let's see, just the fact that you kissed your ex and I gave you the chance to tell me and you didn't!" She yelled._

 _"What are you talking about?" Tommy questioned._

 _"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't even try to lie to me, I saw you kissing her!" Kira replied._

He sighed then looked her in the eyes. _"That was a mistake and if you'd stayed, you would've seen me push her away" Tommy replied._

 _"I wasn't going to stay any longer than I had and it doesn'tchange the fact that you lied to me and kissed your ex! We are done!" She pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked off._

Tommy didn't get a chance to reply to her before she walked off. He went into the classroom and got his stuff then drove home.

She got in her car and drove back to her house. She went upstairs to her room and laid on her bed.

 **End of chapter two. Hope you guys like it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A couple of days later**

 **Early afternoon**

 **Kira had been in her room for days. She didn't even leave for dinner or to get a drink even when her mom had called for her. She really didn't feel like doing anything, she was so upset and angry for acting the way she did, but she was so angry at Tommy.**

 _ **Conner texted her "Hey Kira, we haven't seen you for a while. You should come to the Cyberspace"**_

Kira's phone beeped. She picked it up and read the text from Conner.

 _ **"I can't today. I'm helping my mom out with some stuff. Sorry"**_

Conner received the text.

 _"That's weird" Conner said._

 _"What is?" Ethan questioned._

 _"I texted Kira, see if she wanted to meet up and she replied saying she's helping her mom with some stuff" Conner answered._

 _"What's so weird about that? She's busy" Ethan replied._

 _"Yeah I know but what does she need to help her mom with. I mean Mrs. F never asks Kira for help with anything" Conner said._

 _"Well she obviously really needshelp" Ethan replied._

 _"No. That can't be why she's not coming to meet up. I know her mom and even if she did need help, she'd never ask Kira. They don't really get on well. And plus Kira would do anything to get away from her parents, she always says howmuch she hates living with them" Trent said._

 _"He's got a point. I haven't seen Doctor O around here for a while either" Conner replied._

 _"Maybewe should go up to Kira's house and see if she's okay" Ethan said._

Hayley walked over to the table after listening to the conversation.

 _"I can go talk to Kira and you guys can watch this place for me" Hayley said._

 _"How did you know what we were talking about?" Ethan asked._

 _"I heard you" Hayley replied._

 _"Why can't we go see her and YOU stay here?" Conner asked._

 _"Cause I need to talk to her about something. So it makes sense if I go talk to her" Hayley said._

 _"But..." Conner said._

 _"Guys there's no point inarguing with her. She's gonna win either way" Trent interrupted._

 _"He does have a point, Conner" Ethan replied._

 _"Fine. You go talk to her" Conner said._

 _"Okay. I'll be back soon" Hayley said as she left the Cyberspace._

She drove to Kira's house

 **At Kira's house**

She knocked on the door and answered.

 _"Hi, I'm a friend of Kira's. Is she in?" Hayley Questioned._

 _"Hayley, right? She's spoke about you a couple times" said._

 _"That's right" Hayley replied._

 _"She's upstairs, in her room. She hasn't been out of her room in a while" Mrs. Ford replied._

 _"Do you mind if I go talk to her?" Hayley asked._

 _"No. Go ahead, maybe you can get her to come out" Mrs. Ford answered._

 _"Yeah. Well I can try" Hayley replied._

 _"Okay. Her room is second on the left at the top of the stairs. I'll bring you some tea up" Mrs. Ford said._

 _"OkayThanks" Hayley replied._

She headed up stairs and knocked on Kira's door.

 _"Go away" Hayley heard from inside the room._

She ignored her and shewent inside anyway.

 _"I said..." Kira started._

 _"I know what you said but I'm not leaving till I talk to you" Hayley interrupted._

 _"Hayley, what are you doing here?" Kira replied._

 _"I wanted to talk to you. Did something happen between you and Tommy?" Hayley questioned._

 _"How did you..." Kira started._

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Kira's mom came into the room and put down thetray with tea and cookies on the table and then left.

 _"I knew you two had feelings for each other by the way you were acting so I asked Tommy if you and himwere a thing and he said that you were" Hayley replied._

 _"Oh" Kira said._

 _"What happened between you? I haven't seen you or Tommy for a while" Hayley replied._

 _"Just stuff" Kira replied._ Her eyes started to tear up and she turned away from Hayley.

 _"What sort of stuff? Did you find out about him and Kim?" Hayley questioned._

 _"You knew about that? Why didn't you tell me?" Kira answered angrily._

 _"Because Tommy needed to tell you not me. I wouldn't have been right if you'dfound out from someone other than him. I told him to tell you on Saturday" Hayley answered calmly._

" _Well he didn't. He didn't tell me until Monday" Kira replied._

 _"Yeah. Well I can't do anything about that, what I can do though is yell at him for not listening to me" Hayley said._

Kira giggled slightly.

Hayley smiled when she heard her giggling.

 _"Anyway, is that why you two aren't talking?" Hayley asked._

 _"No...Well yeah... Sort of... I saw him kissing Kimberly when I was walking towards the Cyberspace. I gave him the chance to tell me on Monday and he didn't. He told me about their relationship and the letter"_

Hayley was shocked by what she'd heard.

 _"So let me guess, after that you two had an argument and that's why you're not talking" Hayley said._

Kira nodded to confirm.

 _"I can't believe he'd do that to you. You should talk to him though, I know he's hurt you but if you two can't be in a relationship then you could at least be friends, even if it does take a while" Hayley stated._

 _"I know but I really don't want to talk to him. He hurt me and he lied to me" Kira replied._

 _"Fine. But at least come to the Cyberspace with meand see the others, they're really worried about you" Hayley said._

 _"I suppose I could" Kira said quietly._

 _"Is that a yes then?" Hayley asked._

 _"Yeah" Kira replied as she sat up on her bed._

Hayley looked at her. She saw that she was really pale and started to get worried.

 _"Okay. Good. Are you feeling alright? You look really pale" Hayley questioned._

 _"Yeah I'm fine. I just don't have any make up on" Kira answered._

 _"Okay then" Hayley replied but she still wasn't a 100% sure._

 _"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you downstairs when you're ready, okay?" Hayley said._

 _"Yeah okay. The bathroom's just straight down thehall._

 _"Okay" Hayley said as she got up and left._

 **Kira got up off her bed and stumbled slightly, she felt really dizzy. She sat back down for a few minutes then got up and got dressed and did her make up**.

 **Meanwhile downstairs.**

 **Hayley had finished in the bathroom and went downstairs. She called Conner and told him to get Tommy to come to the Cyberspace in half an hour. She'd also explained what had happened between Tommy and Kira.**

After the phone call, Conner explained the situation to theothers.

 **A few minutes later.**

Kira came downstairs. She held on to the handrail as she walked downstairs, she still felt a bit dizzy from before.

 _"You ready to go?" Hayley asked._

Hayley thought she looked a bit better but she was still worries about her.

 _"Yeah" Kira answered._

 _"Mom, I'm going out!" She shouted._

 _"Okay sweetie, don't be too long" Her Mom shouted back._

 _"I won't!" Kira replied as she walked out of the door._

* * *

 **Around 6pm**

She got in Hayley's car and they drove to the Cyberspace.

They pulled up outside the Cyberspace and they both went inside.

 _"It's really quiet" Kira said._

 _"Yeah I know we closed early tonight. Me and the guys have a lot of work to do in the Dino Lair" Hayley replied._

 _"Oh. Do you guys need any help?" Kira asked._

 _"No, we'll be fine" Hayley answered._

 _"Okay" Kira said._

The guys walked over to them both as they came in.

 _"Hey Kira! You came?" Conner yelled and then huggedher._

 _"Yeah, turns out my mom didn't need my help that much" Kira replied as she hugged him._

 _"So, how have you been?" Ethan questioned._

 _"Okay. I guess. I just haven't been sleeping that well" Kira answered._

 _"Really, why?" Ethan asked._

 _"I've been really ill for the last few days. And I've been sleeping for about half an hour and then waking up literally all night" Kira replied._

 _"Sounds terrible. Do you feel okay now?" Trent said._

 _"Well I still feel a little ill. But I'm a lot better" Kira replied._

 _"Well at least you're getting better" Conner stated._

 _"Guys, can you come help me in the Dino lair?" Hayley questioned._

 _"Yeah sure. We'll be right there" Trent answered._

 _"Okay" Hayley replied._

 _"You can just chill in here until we've finished. Then we'll catch up, okay?" Conner said._

 _"Yeah sure" Kira replied and then smiled._

 _"Okay, we'll see you soon" Ethan said._

The guys left and went to the Dino Lair with Hayley.

Kira picked upa magazine off the shelf and started reading it.

 **A few minutes later Tommy came into the Cyberspace.**

Kira heard the door open.

 _"We're closed" she yelled._

Tommy heard the familiar voice and looked over to see Kira sat on one ofthe couches. He was surprised by the voice he heard.

 _"Kira?" He asked._

Kira heard his voice and looked towards the door.

 _"What are you doing here?" Kira replied angrily._

 _"Conner asked me to meet him here to help him with applying to some colleges. What are you doing here?" He asked._

 _"Hayley asked me to come. She said I should come see the guys 'cause they were worried about me" She replied._ Her eyes started to tear up.

 **Tommy walked over to the table where she was sat.**

 **When he got to the table he looked at her and immediately knew something was wrong, he'd known her so well that he could tell when something was wrong. Tommy hated tosee her like this especially since it was him that had caused her the pain.**

 _"Looks like we've been set up. Anyway, are you feeling okay? You don't look like you're okay" Tommy stated._

 _"I'm fine.I won't be staying anyway" Kira replied._

 _"Hold up. Before you go just let me explain...please" Tommy said._

 _"We already tried that, remember? But you still lied to me" Kira said bluntly._

 _"Come on, I already apologised for that, remember? Whatever happened between Kim and me was a mistake. I already tried explaining to you but you walked out before I had the chance" Tommy replied._

 _"Yeah well, I'm leaving now" Kira said._

Kira stood up and stumbled slightly. Tommy got up and helped steady her.

 _"Hey, careful. Are you alright?" Tommy said._

 _"I already told you. I'm fine" Kira replied._

She moved away from him and continued to walk towards the door.

 _"Kira! Please don't leave! We need to talk!" Tommy yelled._

 **She ignored him purposely. She walked out of the door and started to head to her house. She was walking along the sidewalk when she suddenly felt really dizzy and light-headed and she stopped for a while.**

 **Tommy had gone after her in his car and when he caught up with her, he saw her standing on the sidewalk. He jumped out of his car and ran over to her.**

 _"Kira! Kira!" Tommy repeated._

 **Kira had heard him shouting her but she felt so weak that she couldn't even raise her voice. She slowly fell backwards and Tommy caught her in his arms. She had fainted and was unconscious.**

 _"Kira!" He yelled._

 **Tommy picked her up in his arms and put her in the back of his car and drove to his house. When he got there, he went inside and laid her on the couch. He placed a blanket over her and checked her temperature. He went over to the kitchen and grabbed a towel off the worktop and soaked it in cold water and then placed it on her head. Tommy called Kira's Mom and told her that Kira and the guys were stopping at Hayley's because Tommy and Hayley had been helping them with applying to colleges. Afterwards,Tommy sat on the edge of the couch and waited for her to wake up.**

* * *

 **A few hours later**

 **Kira moved slightly and opened her eyes slowly.**

 _"Hey" Tommy said._

Kira heard his voice and looked around the room.

 _"Why am I here?" Kira asked._

 _"You fainted so I brought you up here so I could look after you.I called your mom and told her your were staying at Hayley's 'cause we'd been helping you with applying to colleges. I called the guys to tell them you were here aswell" Tommy answered._

 _"Thanks" Kira replied._

 _"It's okay. I don't want to argue with you, okay? So can we just call a truce, at least until you're better" Tommy said._

 _"Yeah okay. I'm too tired to argue anyway" Kira replied._

 _"Okay. I made you a drink a few minutes ago" Tommy said._

She slowly sat upon the couch.

 _"Can you pass it me, please?" She asked._

 _"Yeah of course, here you go" Tommy answered._

 _"Thank you. I mean it, not just for the drink but for bringing me up here and looking after me. I know I haven't been the best ranger these last few days" Kira said._

 _"Don't worry about it" Tommy stated._

He sat down onthe couch. There was silence for a couple of minutes.

 _"Erm... Sorry for being such a nightmare lately" Kira said quietly._

 _"It's fine. I knew you were pretty mad at me. I'm sorry too, I know I should've told you about everything sooner and then maybe we wouldn't be like this now" Tommy replied._

 _"Yeah you should've. It's okay though.I've not completely forgave you though, so don't think that this has just changed everything" Kira stated._

 _"I know but can we at least start with just being friends again?" Tommy asked._

 _"Yeah, sounds good to me. We can just go slow and rebuild the trust again" Kira replied._

Tommy smiled.

 _"Yeah sounds good. Actually once you're better, we could start with applying to colleges and I can help you" Tommy said._

 _"Yeah. I'd like that, I have no idea what to write" she giggled._

 _"Then it's a good job we're friends again. Or I wouldn't have been able to help you" He smiled._

 _"Yeah I suppose. But, I could use a hug. It's kinda cold in here" Kira said then smiled._

 _"I suppose I could do that. Then I'll put the heating on" Tommy smiled._

He gave her a hug.

 _"Well it sorta helped" Kira laughed._

 _"Only sort of?" He laughed._

 _"Yeah" Kira replied._

Tommy got up and turned the heating on then went back over to the couch.

 _"What do you wanna do now? Since you're stuck here for the night" he asked._

 _"Maybe we could watch a movie" Kira answered._

 _"Okay" Tommy said._

Tommy turned the TV on and flickedthrough the channels.

 _"How about the Notebook?" Kira questioned._

 _"Yeah, we can watch that" Tommy answered._

"Good. I love this movie" Kira replied. She placed the blanket over Tommy and thensnuggled into it herself.

He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

 **The end! Hope you like it!**


End file.
